


American Flag Bedsheets

by Belbo_Baggins



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbo_Baggins/pseuds/Belbo_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve often comes home late and tries really hard not to wake her, but he always fails</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Flag Bedsheets

Steve made sure to close the door quietly to avoid waking her up. He didn’t want to risk it, worried that if she did wake, she would fret about the shape he was in. He tip toed down the hall, or at least tried to. It was exceptionally difficult for him to move through the tiny hallway while wearing the suit and shield, holding breakfast in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other. The flowers were a gesture hoping to soften her when she found out how late he had come home. Steve had managed to place breakfast and the flowers on the kitchen table; now faced with the task of getting to the bedroom through a hallway he barely fit through on a good day let alone with a shield on his back but was now filled with boxes of her belongings. He successfully pulled the shield from his back and walked through the hallway, avoiding the cardboard mines.

Once inside, he saw that she had fallen asleep without bothering to do anything. TV and laptop were left on; the window was open letting in the cool September air and, her clothes and other belongings strewn across the floor and the end of the bed. She had bundled up the sheets and had her arm across them like she would normally do to him. A soft smile broke out across his face knowing that she couldn’t sleep without him. He took a step towards her, intending to give her a good night kiss but he slipped on a magazine sending him and his shield crashing to the floor. She sat up in bed with a loud gasp, eyes still closed but panting and muttering nonsense. Her eyes shot open immediately seeing the star spangled avenger lying on the floor.  
“Steve” she groaned and fell back into the pillows.

He immediately knew she was upset. Not upset that he had gone out and left her alone, upset that he had stayed out this late and strained himself even more. He looked up at her from the floor and mentally face palmed himself for being so clumsy. No amount of serum could help with that. Picking himself and the shield on the floor and putting it in its temporary spot on the wall hook, they once used for paintings.

“I know, I know-“he started and started to undress from the suit. "I’m sorry but they needed me” First his gloves, then boots, then belt pack.

“Yeah and you need sleep. Do they know that?” She sniped.

He didn’t answer, fully aware that S.H.I.E.L.D did not care at this particular moment. Off came the suit and he was left standing in a sweaty t-shirt and his boxers. He threw them across the room, getting a perfect shot.  
“I promise ill tell them next time” he lied and walked over to his dresser to pull out some pajama pants. He knew that lying wouldn’t help anything but it helped her sleep at night.

“You better” her tone was threatening.

He looked over at her and found her propped up on her elbow staring at him. The soft light from the bathroom made her eyes look like a lighter shade of brown, her blonde hair, almost yellow. She was wearing his shirt that he would normally wear to bed. Steve shook his head at her and turned around to grab a light t shirt.

“No” her voice stopped him mid action. “I think I deserve some shirtless Captain America action” she laughed and flipped the blankets over so he could slide in.

“You, my darling, are a piece of work” he laughed as he slid under the covers.

The soft mattress dipping under his weight, feeling like a marshmallow and he often worried he would sink through it. He felt her hands on his arms, her fingers squeezing his muscles. He never really felt comfortable with people ogle at him and wanting to poke his arms or chest but he gave her these few moments to make up for all the times he had left her in the middle of the night.

“Yeah, and you aren’t” she laughed while running her hands up his torso and over his shoulders to pull him onto her. Steve was not prepared for this because he fumbled and fell onto her.

“You really are tired” she mumbled and let him rest his head on her chest. He felt her chest rising and falling and it calmed him to a point where he was ready to fall asleep.

“So what did shield want?” She asked him.

Her tone was pure interest. She was always excited to know what plans they had for America’s first avenger. Steve filled her in one what was going on behind the closed door of S.H.I.E.L.D. No one was meant to know what happened or what was said inside of S.H.I.E.LD but Steve trusted her and so he told her. There were certain things not matter how much she begged him to he would not share, for her own safety and peace of mind, but everything else was their secret.

“you know I love you right?” Steve announced randomly and lifted his head off her chest.

She was a bit taken back by his sudden declaration and it must have been clear on her face because Steve suddenly looked worried, as though he should never have said that.  
“of course I do, why?” she asked, curious as to why he suddenly voiced his feelings.

“no reason” Steve shrugged and moved off her and lay on his side so they were face to face. “I just don’t tell you enough” he moved closer to her, pulling her forward by her waist until they were pressed tight against each other .

Her hand was on his neck, tracing small circles on his skin. “I love you too” she kissed him once before pulling away.

Steve’s mood suddenly changed when he pulled her back to him, kissing her again. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist and he pulled her onto him. She giggled at the forwardness of her very old fashioned boyfriend. It took her as surprise when he would make advances on her without asking her permission but as their relationship developed he knew their boundaries, there were none, and would often surprise her with quick make out sessions, like he intended to do now. His hands slid down squeezing her ass before moving his hand to her thighs.

“Cap, when did you get so forward?” She teased him.

“do you want me to go get the uniform?” He teased back and pulled her hair up into a bun, tying it up with the elastic she gave him.

“sure, then let me go get the camera and we’ll be all set” She laughed. Steve was used to her crude humor by now, laughing at it a lot more than he would like to admit.

“we’ll be world famous” He kissed her neck, biting down on her collarbone before looking back at her.

“it’ll be called God Bless America”

“we could get America Flag bed sheets” Steve added, holding onto her waist as she sat on his hips.

“Oooh and have the national anthem playing in the background”

“I could approve the video”

“ I could dress up as a USO girl” Steve looked at her a moment, considering the outfit of choice.

“STEVE!” she shouted and hit him on the arm.

She rolled off him and back under the sheets but still faced her blushing boyfriend. He turned to look at her, with red cheeks but a smug grin on his face.

She tsked at him and shook her head. “The great Captain America having such a filthy mind. What would happen if the world found out”

“No. No. No.” Steve rushed out his protests. He scrambled around trying to grab her and she moved away. She kicked and screamed, trying to get away from her boyfriend’s grip.  
He finally caught her just as she was about to fall off the bed. He pinned her under him, her wrists under his hands hands and hips pegged down by his. He leaned down and pressed kisses along her jaw line and neck before moving to her lips. They both cherished these moments for they were so few. He was always on a mission or she was working crazy hours at the art gallery. They sleep together most night, but they didn’t sleep together. Steve would always come home hours after she had fallen asleep and cuddle into her until her alarm would go off an hour or two later then he would be left to sleep alone. They tried hard to get time off together but when you’re Captain America, things don’t wait so you can have a lovers weekend down the coast.

There moment was interrupted when they heard Nick Fury’s voice. “Captain”

Steve removed his hand from under her shirt and pulled the blanket up, trying to cover as much of the situation as possible. He ran a hand through his hair and pulled away from her completely while she grabbed her night gown and existed to the kitchen, mumbling something about she would make coffee. It was times like this she wished he wasn’t Captain America and just Steve but then again, how many girls can say they’ve seen Captain America naked?


End file.
